cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Schedule May 14th 2019
BBC One * What's the Day Song * Link with Andy into Dora the Explorer * Dora the Explorer: The Golden Explorers * Link with Andy into Show Me, Show Me * Show Me, Show Me: Series 4: Jigsaws and Friends * Link with Andy * Moon and Me Promo BBC Two * CBeebies Balance Ident 2002 * Link with Sid and Sam into WordWorld * WordWorld: Series 1: Duck's First Sleep-Over Party * CBeebies Shapes Ident (Circle) * Link with Sid and Sam into Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yo Gabba Gabba!: Series 3: Clubhouse * WordWorld Promo * CBeebies House Ident * Link with Sid and Sam into Baby Einstein * Baby Einstein: Baby Mozart * CBeebies House Night Ident * Link with Sid and Sam into CBeebies Bedtime Story * CBeebies Bedtime Story - Richard Armitrage - Flat Stanley * CBeebies Say Goodnight Song 2019 Get Set Go * This is CBeebies * CBeebies House Song 2019 * Get Set Go Ident * Something special: Series 11: SUmmer * CBeebies House Ident * Link with Dodge into Twirlywoos * Twirlywoos: Series 2: Bigger and BIgger * Link with Rebecca into Teletubbies * Teletubbies: Series 2: Basketball * Tuesday Song * Link with Ben into the CBeebies House Show * The CBeebies House Show: Series 3: Funtimes * Link with Brayden and Evan into Numberblocks * Numberblocks: Series 3: Blockzilla * Swashbuckle Promo * Link with Ben and Cerrie into a Double Bill of Dora the Explorer * Dora the Explorer: Series 3: Pirate Adventure * Dora the Explorer: Series ???: ??? * Link with Isaac into Hey Duggee * Hey Duggee: Series 3: Pen Pal * CBeebies Bedtime Stories Promo * Link with Ben into Zoom * Zoom: Series 5: Fun * Teletubbies Promo * Link with Cerrie, Cat, and Ben into Me Too! * Me Too!: Series 1: Baby * Get Set Go Ident * Link with Ben and Rebecca into Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yo Gabba Gabba!: Series 1: Friends * Link with Ben and Cerrie into Go Jetters * Go Jetters: Series 2: Korowai Treehouses * CBeebies House Ident * Link with Cerrie into Octonauts * Octonauts: Series 3: Loggerhead Sea Turtle * Link with Ben, Cerrie, and Dodge into Discover + Do Bedtime Hour * Goodbye Sun 2019 * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2002 * Link with Alex and Cerrie into Moon and Me * Moon and Me: Who Rides What *Link with Alex, a Walthing, and Cerrie into Baby Einstein *Baby Einstein: Baby Shakespeare *Link with Alex, Cerrie, and Brayden into Balamory *Balamory: Noises In the Night *CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 *Link with Alex, Cerrie, and Brayden into Me Too! *Me Too!: Series 2: Be Seen *Link with Evan into Charlie and Lola *Charlie and Lola: Series 1: I am Really Really Really Concentrating *CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident (Medium) *Link with Sid and Dodge into In the Night Garden *In the Night Garden: Series 1: Upsy Daisy can’t sleep *CBeebies House Night Ident *Link with Alex and Cerrie into Bedtime Story *CBeebies Bedtime Story - Emily McMahon - Chicka Chicka Boom Boom *Say Goodnight Song 2019 *CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident (Short) *Countdown to BBC Four Category:Schedules